The Unknown Prophecy
by watching-waiting-wishing
Summary: The war is over, the prophecy fulfilled that was foretold long ago. Both Harry and Voldemort have vanished, and many believe them both dead. But a party of five keep a spark of hope to Harry's return, not expecting that an unknown prophecy is now in play.
1. The Final Battle

**The Unknown Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not owned by me, even if I want it to. **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend, you know who you are! Also throughout this story I will be changing whose point of view this is being taken from, though it will remain in third person.**

Summary: The war is over, the prophecy fulfilled that was foretold long ago. Both Harry and Voldemort have vanished, and many believe them both dead. But a party of five keep a spark of hope to Harry's return, not expecting that an untold prophecy is now in play. The Unknown Prophecy that will change it all.

* * *

**Final Battle:**

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, stood in front of the monster deemed his enemy. In the background, many small fights were continuing though they went unnoticed by boy and monster. It was the last stand, where one or the other would win, either saving the world or bringing its downfall.

"_Strestaris"_ yelled Harry, throwing the curse at Voldemort. Voldemort seemed unaffected by it, though it was a matter of time before it would start to work its magic.+

"Is that all you have bo-" drawled Voldemort, before stopping in shock. What was happening to him? He could feel his power draining. There was no way he'd be able to dispose of the 'brat' when he was loosing his powers.

"Very clever, very clever indeed, Harry, but not clever enough!" I'm too weak to fight you now in this state so I'll just take us back!" said Voldemort, his red eyes gleaming, telling anyone brave enough to look of his hunger for 'purity' in the world.

"_Abeosnincum" _screeched Voldemort.

Harry's vision began to blur, as his head began to spin. He could hear Voldemort's shrill laughter, faintly, as his body was jerked from left to right. Pain racked his body once again as a spasm took over him. His scar seared in pain, causing his eyes to water. He felt weak. So very weak; as if his inner life was being sucked out of him. Moments later, the pain became too much as his eyes closed, loosing consciousness and the world went into darkness.

* * *

Several hours later, Harry awoke. His head was pounding as if someone was hitting it with a hammer at a second interval. For a few minutes he just lay there, not wanting to discover where he was and what had happened to his friends, to his Hogwarts family and finally to the world. A few more minutes passed in this manner, until Harry could not bear it any longer. It was worse not knowing. Snapping his eyelids open, he took in his surroundings.

He was where he was before, during the stand between himself and Voldemort: in Godric's Hollow, though it seemed different. He realized that he was in the living room on what seemed to be a lounge. The room was dark and Harry wondered how long he had been there. Straining harder to see, he could just make out the shadowy silhouette of someone sitting on an arm chair.

Acting on impulse Harry sat bolt upright, and discovered his mistake. His side ached, as did his head. Before he could stop himself a moan escaped his lips. Slowly lowering himself into a lying position he attempted to make himself more comfortable, wincing in pain as he did so.

Harry lay there motionless. All of a sudden he could hear the footsteps of someone approaching him. Not daring to look up, he waited for the person to begin speaking.

Minutes passed in silence, the figure just standing above Harry, as he kept his eyes shut. Finally, the person broke the silence.

"I know you're awake." he said simply. "Here" he handed Harry a glass of water.

Harry kept quiet, sipping the water slowly. He didn't exactly trust this person, whoever he was, just yet.

The man continued to speak, "I'm not going to hurt you. You looked pretty bad when I found you outside-"

"You found me outside?" Harry voiced his question before he could stop himself.

"Yeah. I was just coming around the house from the Quidditch Pitch when I saw you lying on the ground unconscious. I brought you inside. You have a lot of bad injuries you know?"

Harry sucked in his breath, trying to come up with something to say, when the man spoke again, cutting into his thoughts.

"I'm just wondering how you got in through the wards." he said, looking directly at Harry. Harry could see that the light reflected off of some metal near his eyes and could tell he wore glasses.

"To tell you the truth," Harry said. "I don't know either." Then the man's question registered in his brain. He had asked how he had gotten through the wards. _Was this some kind of joke? Who was this guy anyway?_

"How'd you end up like that anyway? All those injuries, turning up out of now where unconscious?" the man asked slowly.

Harry thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should tell this stranger the truth or not. Finally deciding that a version of the truth was necessary, he began, "I was hexed by someone, let's just say we never really understood each other, and found myself here. I really don't remember much of what happened."

The man didn't say anything. He seemed to be in deep thought. "If it's okay with you, I think I should get you to St. Mungo's, or at least a heeler over here. You don't look well at all."

Glad that the conversation had drifted away from what had happened, Harry readily agreed that a medi-witch should come, which is something he would not normally do.

Moments after the call was made, the medi-witch arrived. "Hello, Mr. Potter. Where is this patient of mine?" Harry heard her ask from the other room. _But that would mean-._

His thoughts were cut off as the medi-witch began examining him, muttering things under her breath now and then.

After half and hour, Harry was feeling a lot better.

"I would prefer if you went to St. Mungo's Mr...?"

Thinking fast, Harry answered, "Mr Harry Hunter."

"Well Mr Hunter, would you please come with me?" she asked

"Thank you for your expertise, but I would prefer not to, if that's alright with you? A calming potion and a good nights rest will be fine for me." Harry replied calmly, though with finality in his voice.

"Very well," the medi-witch gave in, giving him the potion, as well as a few others and left, muttering about patients thinking they know best.

Harry gave a light chuckle, as she left.

Turning to the man, called Mr Potter he said, "Thanks for looking after me. I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name?" he added.

"I'm James Potter." he replied, a large grin on his face as he extended his hand.

"Harry Hunter." Harry took James' hand and noticed that James was barely older than him.

The potions began to work and Harry let out a stifled yawn, before falling asleep, wondering how on Merlin's watch he managed to get transported back in time.

* * *

**A/N: And so the first chapter begins. What did you guys think? I'd love to hear from you, whether its criticism or not. Please review and I will love you forever! The first 10 reviewers get a nice batch of cyber cookies! If you liked this then I suggest you read Look Closer, Look Deeper as it is in the same kind of context, just not with the time travel.**

**_'Strestaris' _I based this on the Latin word for 'drain'. Harry used it to drain Voldemort's power, thus making him a little easier to defeat.**

**+ there was no intended pun there. I just couldn't think of a better word.**

**_'Abeosnincum' _again, I based this on Latin, mixing the words 'go',' to' and 'past' together. There was a small clue to that when Voldemort said "I am too weak to fight you in this state now, so I'll just take us back."**

**Thanks**

**watching-waiting-wishing**


	2. The Dreadful News

**The Unknown Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Summary: The war is over, the prophecy fulfilled that was foretold long ago. Both Harry and Voldemort have vanished, and many believe them both dead. But a party of five keep a spark of hope to Harry's return, not expecting that an untold prophecy is now in play. The Unknown Prophecy that will change it all.

**A/N: There will be a lot of traveling between past and present in the chapters to come. Again POV will change, but remain in third person. **

**

* * *

The Dreadful News:**

Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine, as the air around her began to blow furiously. It blew so hard that her vision was clouded for a few minutes. The fighting stopped, as everyone seemed to get the feeling that something important was happening. A few seconds later the wind ceased. Looking around the room, the remaining few death eaters and Order members stood frozen. It was over. The war that had lasted for so many years was finally over.

Hermione quickly crossed the room, searching frantically for Harry. She knew that he would need a lot of medical attention after defeating Voldemort. As she did this, the older Order members began to work on the clean up and dealing with the rest of the death eaters.

Her search led her to the living room, where four red haired people stood in the centre, facing the ground. Hermione silently walked over to them, curious as to what they were looking at.

"What are you four looking at?" she questioned. "We should be looking for Harry!"

"'Mione, Harry's gone," replied Ron in barely a whisper.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "But...but he can't be gone. He's Harry!" she almost pleaded.

"It's true. This is where..." Fred began.

"Harry cornered Voldemort..." George continued.

"And ended what had gone on for so long." finished Fred.

"That's all we found when the wind stopped." Ron said into the silence, pointing at the ground. All life seemed to have escaped him.

Hermione looked at where Ron was pointing. On the floor there was a large, charcoal mark, no doubt where Harry had stood. There was another a few feet away.

The five just stood there motionless, shocked at what they had just discovered. Harry could not be dead. He had escaped Voldemort so many times, with only scratches. Hermione could not believe it. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Any moment now Harry would come in and tell them it was over.

She was numb. Somewhere in the background she could hear the faint sobs of someone crying, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Ginny's tear stained face.

Hermione quickly grabbed Ginny into a tight embrace. "It's okay Ginny. Harry will be fine. He's escaped Voldemort so many times as it is already, so why not another?" she asked.

Ginny let out a small giggle, before becoming serious again. "I love him so much, 'Mione." she whispered. "He pushed me away, but I still loved him. Now he's gone and I never got to tell him that. I never got to say goodbye." she began to cry anew.

"Shh. Harry will come back. You'll see. When he's ready he will. He's probably just waiting until everything has calmed down until he does. We all know how much he hates being the centre of attention!" Hermione reasoned, trying to convince herself as much as Ginny, as a tear leaked down her cheek. "Hope. Keep faith in his return and he will come back."

At that moment she felt several pairs of arms, as Ron, Fred and George joined the embrace.

"When has Harry ever let us down?" asked Fred and George into the group hug.

* * *

"Ron, have you seen the _Prophet_ this morning?"

"No. Why?"

"Listen to this,"

_Voldemort Defeated! _

_Yesterday it was confirmed by a secret organisation, established by Albus Dumbledore, The Order of the Phoenix that Voldemort was finally defeated. _

_For over forty years, Voldemort destroyed the Wizarding and Muggle worlds in an attempt to rid the world of wizards with 'impure' blood. For many years people lived in fear, until Harry Potter, at the tender age of one, overcame a killing curse, bringing You-know-whos downfall._

_Thirteen years later though, Voldemort made his return, causing panic once again._

_A reliable source tells us that the battle took place at Godric's Hollow only a few days ago. After much conflict, Harry was able to corner Voldemort on his own. It is unknown what exactly took place between them, but we do know that Harry did indeed defeat his enemy._

_Mysteriously, Voldemort's body was nowhere to be found, as was Harry. It appears that our hero has faded away with his enemy, leaving this world, no doubt to meet his parents, who died at Voldemort's hands._

_It is speculation that Harry's death was a known event. Sources tell us that a prophecy had foretold this and that it is all part of the aftermath._

_Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, gave his life to save our world and so let him rest in peace._

_Harry's story continued on pages 4, 6, 8 and 11_

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

Hermione finished reading the article to see that not only Ron had been listening.

"Reliable source..." scolded Fred.

"I bet their reliable source was that Skeeter woman!" exclaimed George outraged.

"I just can't believe they can all give up like that!" Hermione said furiously as she threw the paper away. "Thinking that Harry is dead. He...he can't be!"

She stormed out of the room, not wanting the others to see her breakdown. She had to be strong for everyone, especially Harry. If she didn't keep hope, all would be lost.

* * *

Harry groaned as the sunlight filtered in through the uncovered windows. He turned over and lay on his side, not wanting his perfect dream to end. Last night he had dreamt that he had somehow travelled through time, to the days of his father. He knew as soon as he opened his eyes he would loose that perfect dream, the one that he had always wanted a reality.

It seemed that the world had other plans for Harry, as the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the room, making his stomach growl. He had not eaten since breakfast the previous day due to the combined nerves and pressure of the battle. Now his appetite had returned.

Reluctantly rising out of bed and slipping on his glasses, Harry entered the kitchen. Standing over the stove was a woman with waste brown hair he had never seen before.

Unsure as to what exactly was happening, Harry cautiously walked to the table and seated himself, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. The woman by the stove turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning honey. You're up early." she commented.

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just nodded in agreement.

The woman continued to smile. "You're awfully quiet as well. You and your friends better not be planning another prank like the last one I hope. Your Father almost chocked he was laughing so hard!" she said, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

She turned back around to the stove and began serving breakfast on the table.

"Harold, breakfast's ready!" she called.

A few moments later a man of average height entered the room. He had black, messy hair and wore a pair of round glasses, much like his own. Smiling at the woman, no doubt his wife, he sat down at the table.

"Good morning my loveliest Emily!" he said enthusiastically. "And how is my boy this morning?" he asked facing Harry.

Harry just looked at the man named Harold, bewildered. It must have shown on his face as Harold's smile disappeared, replaced with a look of concern.

"James..." Harold began, when loud banging interrupted him. A few seconds later a boy with unruly messy black hair and glasses entered.

"Good morning Mum and how are you on this wonderful sunny day" he said. "Dad! Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Both Harold and Emily turned to face the real James, who still had a broad smile across his face. James continued to look at them waiting for a reply when his gaze moved past them and landed on Harry.

"Oh. I see you've met my friend!" James explained in the same cheerful voice.

Harold and Emily continued to look at their son. Finally James' smile faded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was here, but it's a little hard to explain."

James moved to the table and looked at Harry, a question in his chocolate brown eyes. Harry sighed and began to explain.

"I'm sorry to intrude Mr. and Mrs. Potter, but James found me lying unconscious and brought me here. When I awoke, he called a medi-witch to fix up my injuries. He let me stay the night. I'll just leave now and you can pretend I never interfered."

Harry rose from his chair a little disappointed. He made his way to the end of the kitchen when someone grabbed his shoulder.

He turned around to look straight into the blue eyes of Harold. "Where are you going young man?" he asked. Harry froze in shock. He had gotten not only himself, but James into a lot of trouble now. "James says you're a friend and any friend of James' is welcome in our house."

Harold walked Harry back over to the table and sat him down in a chair.

"Well that was an entertaining morning," Harold said, before turning once again to James who had sat right next to Harry. "I'm proud of you James! That was a very good thing you did for...er-"

"Harry." Harry informed Harold, his future grandfather. "Harry Hunter." Harry extended his hand and Harold shook it.

"Well Harry, I hope we see a lot more of you here. You could probably teach James a thing or two!" Harold said as he watched his son shovel masses of food into his mouth.

Swallowing a large mouthful James asked, "Like what?"

This made his parents brake down into laughter.

"What?" James asked thoroughly annoyed that he did not know what was so funny. Then he understood. "Oh!" and he started laughing too.

* * *

Hermione ran into her room and slammed the door, as her eyes watered with unshed tears. She strode over to her bed and lay down. Staring up at the ceiling she let all her sorrows spill from her heart and the tears fall from her eyes. A few minutes later she heard a soft tap on the door.

"'Mione, can I come in?" asked Ron.

Hermione got up and quietly opened the door, when she was immediately scooped into a tight embrace. "It's okay to cry 'Mione." Ron whispered into her hair. She nodded into his chest.

After a long silence, Hermione finally spoke "I just don't believe it's true, but every where I look, the signs point to it." she said.

Ron thought for a while. "I don't believe it either." he said firmly, "We have to try and prove all these people wrong. Make them see the truth."

Agreeing with Ron, Hermione suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. Quickly moving out of Ron's strong hold she disappeared into her room. Searching around for something, she moved to the bookshelf and ran her index finger along the book spines. Choosing a large volume, she lifted it off the shelf and dumped it on the floor.

"Hermione now is not the best time to be reading..." Ron said.

"Shut up Ron. I'm researching," she snapped.

"Researching what?"

Hermione creased her brow as she read over the text. Not looking up from the book she replied, "What happened to Harry. If he wanted to avoid the media, he would have come to us, but he hasn't and I can't believe that he's..." she trailed off.

"Right." Ron said a new determination in his eyes at the news that he could do something and not feel helpless. "Fred. George. Ginny!" he called.

Three red heads appeared in the doorway.

"What is it?" asked Fred and George in unison.

"We are going to find out what has happened to Harry." he informed everyone.

"That's right!" piped up Hermione. "We are going to do some research into prophecies and the like. As I was just explaining to Ron I do not believe that Harry could be dead. I also think that if Harry wanted to avoid the media, he would have at least told us." she concluded her speech.

"Well what are you waiting for?" roared Ron, his emotions getting the better of him. "Get researching!"

"Sir, yes, sir! Where would you like us to start, sir?" asked George.

"Anywhere! I don't care. If you come up with anything interesting you tell any one of us five right away."

Fred and George gave Ron a salute before exiting the room. Ginny remained where she was. She was looking a little happier Hermione noticed.

"Thanks for helping us keep hope." she said before exiting to start her own search, closely followed by Ron.

Hermione smiled a weak smile at her now empty doorway. _Things aren't going to get any easier_ she thought_ all we can do is our best and keep faith in what the future brings._

**

* * *

A/N: How was the second installment to this new adventure? I hope it wasn't too confusing. Please review! I would like at least 20 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Happy reading now...**

**_Harry Potter jumps into room_ REVIEW!**

**Next chapter: Old Encounters Renewed...**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers**

**Dark Force**

**Mrs.AshleyFelton**

**The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return** **Man Life Sucks**

**Thanks,**

**watching-waiting-wishing**


	3. Old Encounters Renewed

**The Unknown Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Summary: The war is over, the prophecy fulfilled that was foretold long ago. Both Harry and Voldemort have vanished, and many believe them both dead. But a party of five keep a spark of hope to Harry's return, not expecting that an untold prophecy is now in play. The Unknown Prophecy that will change it all.

**A/N: There will be a lot of traveling between past and present in the chapters to come. Again POV will change, but remain in third person.**

**Also I am sooooo sorry for the looooong wait. I had school to worry about, assignments (evil teachers) and had a little bit of writer's block, but I won't bore you too much with the details. So on with the story…**

**

* * *

Old Encounters Renewed:**

"Children?" called Mrs. Weasley as she entered the entrance to the flat that her children and Hermione were living in. It was much different from the last time she had been to visit. It could be easily seen that five teenagers lived here with books, the Twins' jokes and clothes lying around everywhere. Cautiously she stepped through the mess.

"Fred…can you move some of this stuff" mumbled Ron as he entered the room. His mother couldn't control herself. She broke down into a fit of sobs, capturing her last born son in a back-breaking hug.

"Ronald, I've hardly seen you and the others. I missed you so much!" she said into his chest. At that moment the room was filled to full capacity, as the rest of the household entered.

"Ron, what's all the noi…?" Ginny began to ask, but on seeing her mother she stopped abruptly.

Molly crossed the room and scooped her remaining children and Hermione into another tight embrace.

"Mum," Fred began, gasping for breath.

"We can't," continued George through habit.

"Breathe!" finished everyone together.

Molly released her hold on the gasping teenagers, to look them over. What she saw broke her heart. All of them had dark, purple rings around their eyes, from lack of sleep. They looked thinner than they had been a few weeks ago and although they looked in fairly good health, there was something missing and she knew what it was. They seemed older beyond their years. The war had changed them; it had changed them all, especially the loss of Harry. These children no longer had their youthful glow.

Everyone stood in awkward, knowing silence. So much had changed in the past few weeks, so many lost. Mrs. Weasley dared not engaged them in the one topic she knew would hurt them the most, though it was one of the reasons she had come there in the first place.

"Children I came to tell you about…"

* * *

Harry was having the best time of his life in years. He no longer had to worry about the constant threat of Voldemort to not only himself, but his friends and loved ones. He was getting to know his father and his grandparents whom he knew absolutely nothing. Harry was beginning to wonder whether this was so bad after all.

It had been a few weeks since his unexpected arrival at the Potter mansion and life couldn't get any better. Harold and Emily, through James' constant complaining and through their own generous hearts had welcomed Harry into their house with open arms. Harold had even mentioned that he thought the Hunters might actually be his second or third cousin twice removed and had set out to find out any more details. Harry was amazed about this, but put it down to luck.

Today though, Harry was especially excited. James had said earlier that day that his friends from Hogwarts would be coming over in the early afternoon. Harry could not wait. He was going to meet his young godfather, DADA professor and unfortunately the traitor: Peter Pettigrew.

"I can't wait until they meet you," James had said happily that morning at breakfast. "I wonder what they'll say about you looking so much like me?"

"Well, I can think of a few things," he had replied with an air of extreme thought about him and his face screwed up tight. "Either they'll mistake me for you, or think I'm your twin!"

James had held in the laughter from Harry's facial expression for so long that when he did eventually laugh he almost choked on his breakfast.

* * *

The hours drew by and Harry was full of nervousness. What if they ended up not liking him at all? But he was also particularly worried about what he would do. It was enough of a shock to wake up and see his 16 year old father, but to see the rest of them so young; it would just be a little weird. Sirius had died two years ago, well really over 14 years ago now.

_It's amazing how much my thoughts towards this meeting have changed since breakfast, _Harry thought grimly as he sat in the living room. James was upstairs getting ready for their arrival. He wanted them to see Harry first and mistake him for James.

"It'll be so great to see their faces when we're both in the room together," he'd said before bounding up the stairs.

Harry continued to sit in intense silence. They would be arriving at any moment now. All of a sudden there was a whooshing noise from the fireplace. Flames turned from deep red to bluish purple and out stepped a sandy haired boy with deep amber eyes. He began brushing off his clothes of soot.

_Remus_ thought Harry.

A second later the flames turned blue again and a second boy had arrived. The new arrival fell and was sprawled on top of the first boy on the floor. From what Harry could see of him he had black hair.

_That'd be Sirius._

"Gerrof me," said the sandy haired boy, pushing the other boy off. They both got up, only to be on the floor again, as a third boy, a little plump with blond hair landed on top of them again.

Harry burst out into fits of laughter, forgetting all about his hatred towards Peter.

"Padfoot, get off," mumbled the young Remus.

"I can't. Get off of me, Wormtail," replied the 16 year old Sirius.

"Sorry," said Peter sheepishly, rising to his feet and helping the other boys up.

The three boys all got up, Sirius laughing as hard as Harry and Remus attempting to glare, while trying not to laugh. That just amused Harry even more.

"I guess that was one of our more entertaining appearances, hey Prongs," Sirius said as he walked over to Harry.

Harry finally calmed down enough to say "I guess so…" Sirius frowned a little at his tone. It was then Harry realized he wasn't doing a very good impression of James. "Well, I mean…last time was funnier." he said hoping that this was true.

"He has a point there," said Remus, chuckling at the memory. "Last time you fell on Mrs. Potter while she was dusting the mantle."

Harry and the others laughed at this and then all of a sudden Sirius got serious. (who would have thought?)

"So we just came from Moony's place and we think we have come up with the best…" Sirius stopped mid-sentence and looked over at the doorway and back at Harry. Remus and Peter did the same.

James strolled in, a giant smirk on his face and discreetly winked at Harry. Everyone was waiting for him or Harry to say something.

"Oh my gosh. James has a twin!" exclaimed Peter into the stunned silence.

* * *

"Children I came to tell you about…about the…" Molly felt the tears streaming down her face, as she looked at these kids. "It's about the memorial service in Harry's honour." she said watching their faces in earnest.

There was a stunned silence. Ginny had bowed her head down, and Molly could hear her attempts to stop her sobs. Hermione had moved quickly to comfort her, mumbling incoherent words to her. Ron seemed to be in shock, not able to say anything. The twins on the other hand seemed to be keeping themselves well under control. They were the first to speak.

"But, mum…how," Fred tried to find the right words.

"They never found his body," George aided his brother. "How do we know he's dead," there was now a hint of anger in his voice.

Mrs. Weasley's heart bled for them. They were right there was no proof, but it had been so long and even if Harry had survived, without proper medical attention he would have probably died a very painful death.

"Why do you believe what they're saying mum?" questioned Ron.

A small squeak came from Ginny and she looked up into her mother's eyes, questioning what she thought.

"I don't want to believe it as much as you do Ron," Mrs. Weasley replied quietly. "Harry was like a son to me. Just as much as you were, but you know, as well as I do…" she was overcome by another fit of sobs.

Fred and George led her to a lounge and sat her on it.

"When is it?" Ginny asked suddenly in a strangled voice. It was as if she was regretting she had said anything already.

"In a few weeks." Molly replied anxiously.

The others all stared at Ginny. She was the last person whom they had expected would want to go to a service in Harry's name.

"I want to go. To pay my respects to everyone else who fought. For the light side. They deserve that, but I refuse to believe Harry is…" she took a deep breath. "Dead."

Molly nodded in understanding. It was better to believe for a little while longer that he was somewhere in the world, waiting until he was well enough to get home, than believing that he was dead.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. James has a twin!" exclaimed Peter into the stunned silence.

The silence stretched out. Harry was dying to say something, but James was having a hard time controlling his laughter. He doubled over holding onto Sirius for support. It was a few minutes before he finally calmed down.

"Mind explaining?" Remus asked glaring at James. James seemed to crumble under it.

"Well this is Harry Hunter." Sirius raised his eyebrow. James continued. "He may be my second or third cousin on my dad's side twice removed. That's why he looks so much like me,"

"Oh," was the universal reply.

"I'm Remus by the way," Remus offered his hand to Harry and he took it gladly. "This is Sirius and this is Peter," he said pointing at each of them in turn.

"I won't bother introducing myself as James has already done that,"

_This is really weird_ Harry thought as he took in what had just happened in the past few minutes. He followed the Marauders into the kitchen as Sirius and James began raiding the fridge and making plans for the start of term prank and Remus began asking him whether he was going to Hogwarts or not.

"I haven't really thought about it…" And he hadn't, not even how he had gotten there in the first place.

_I'm going to have find Dumbledore and sort something out, and really soon._

**

* * *

A/N: Like I said sorry for the huge wait. Hopefully I'll make up for it by posting a few more chapters in the next couple of days. Also I'm sorry about all the introductions, but it had to be done.**

**Thank you to my favourite people-my reviewers:**

**The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM**

**Mrs.AshleyFelton**

**Vires-Strength**

**LoonyLinday**

**RefinedOrderlySincereElegant**

**Remember to review. Its only two minutes of your time. **

**Next chapter: Searching For Answers...**

**Thanks**

**watching-waiting-wishing **


	4. Searching For Answers

**The Unknown Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter or anyone else in the fanfic, I don't. J.K owns it all.**

Summary: The war is over, the prophecy fulfilled that was foretold long ago. Both Harry and Voldemort have vanished, and many believe them both dead. But a party of five keep a spark of hope to Harry's return, not expecting that an untold prophecy is now in play. The Unknown Prophecy that will change it all.

**A/N: There will be a lot of traveling between past and present in the chapters to come. Again POV will change, but remain in third person.**

**

* * *

Searching For Answers:**

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you, Harry?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"I'm sure." Harry replied taking a deep breath.

"Well, we'll come and collect you once your meeting is finished. Don't go wandering around too much. We live in troubled times," Emily warned.

Harry nodded as James and Emily waved goodbye and started towards the village. This statement made Harry uneasy. How could he have forgotten that his parents' time was when Voldemort was steadily gaining more power, striking fear into the hearts of many? And if what had happened to him had happened to Voldemort as well…Harry didn't even want to think about it. He punched himself inwardly and looked across the platform.

He was at Hogsmeade Station. It looked just as it did in his time, though it had a tense atmosphere and the buildings were younger. People were bustling around him, shopping in their hands, talking in low voices with one another, as if they feared that what they might say could find its way to the wrong ears. Some looked at him and smiled. Others looked at him with a reproving glance; as if young teenage boys should not be at the station alone incase they caused trouble.

Harry continued to look around, standing on tip toe so as to see above the heads of passers-by. Winding his way through the mass of people, he made his way to a familiar looking witch. She had black hair, pulled into a tight bun, square framed glasses and a stern face, but she was younger.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked her in what he hoped was a voice worthy of a teenager who had only just met her.

McGonagall turned her head to face Harry. Her expression seemed to change, but only for a second. She had looked as if she were about to smile. Harry was doing his best to look nervous.

"You must be Mr. Hunter." Harry nodded. "Dumbledore will be at the castle waiting for you." she turned and began walking briskly towards the end of the platform, Harry tailing behind. "We don't usually get students coming this late in their magical education," she added as they came across a space in the crowd. McGonagall stopped abruptly.

Standing at the end of the platform was one of the carriages Harry had travelled in to reach Hogwarts for the start of term feast in his own time. A single thestral was tethered to the front, its eye on Harry. Harry involuntarily shivered. He had first seen what was making the otherwise horse-less carriages move in his fifth year, after he had seen the death of an innocent; Cedric Diggory, at the hands of Voldemort.

Harry climbed into the carriage with a strange sense that something important was either happening or about to happen. He couldn't quite place where the feeling had come from. It had sprung upon him so suddenly. He tried to bring the feeling closer to his consciousness, but McGonagall shut the door to the carriage with a loud bang and the feeling disappeared just as mysteriously as it had come. The thestral began to move, dragging the carriage behind it. The carriage bumped a few times on the ground, but otherwise it was a silent journey, Harry too deep in his thoughts to make any worthwhile conversation.

* * *

Ginny woke with a start, hot and feverish. Tears poured down her cheeks and mixed together with the sweat that was dripping down her brow.

It was the same every morning since Harry's disappearance. She would always wake from the same dream in this way, only remembering a few details; a flash of light, a questioning cry, and pain followed by black nothingness.

Ginny quickly gave up on pondering what these details could mean. Dreams usually were, after all, your sub-conscious trying to work things out that you couldn't solve on the conscious level. She supposed it would sort itself out on its own eventually.

She made her way to the bathroom and scrubbed her face clean. Her eyes were a little red, but besides that no-one would ever be able to tell she had been crying.

Deciding that she needed some time to herself, Ginny quickly dressed and grabbed a piece of toast before slipping out of the apartment. No one would ever now she had left. She would be back before they noticed anyway, Ginny reasoned.

As she walked the chilly streets of London, she wished she had brought a cloak. There was an unusually fierce wind, whipping her hair and stinging her hands and face. Ginny wrapped her thin jumper around herself just a little more as she entered a small park on this August morning.

It was a quiet park with plenty of trees and lush green grass. There were a few people about, though more appropriately dressed. Ginny continued to walk until she came upon a rather large beech tree, further away from anyone else. On impulse she climbed it rather stealthily and sat in one of its branches, her leg dangling from the side.

Ginny looked over the park and at the sky. It was cloudy and grey, not a sign of golden yellow sun or blue. _Exactly how I feel_ she thought rather miserably _all cold inside. Like there is no tomorrow._

"It does look rather dull, doesn't it?"

Ginny started, at the stranger's deep voice, almost loosing her balance and falling from her perch; something she hadn't done since she was nine. She hadn't even heard this stranger approach and as he came closer to where she sat her eyes widened in astonishment.

Instead of a coat and jeans, or something of the like, this man wore robes: wizard's robes. It was a wonder no one was staring at them; Ginny was hidden amongst the tree's branches, though the man was in plain sight.

He wore robes of blue; the type of blue the sky is in the hours just after dawn. They seemed to blow around him of their own accord and against the direction of the wind. The stranger was tall, with faded red hair streaked white escaping from under his wizard hat. He smiled up at her and Ginny could see the beginnings of wrinkles on his face. And then she saw his eyes, sparkling blue, twinkling like anything. They looked almost exactly the same as…

"Dumbledore…" Ginny breathed, voicing her thought without realizing it. The man chuckled a little at her mistake, his eyes twinkling more than ever.

"I'm afraid not, young child," he replied. "A friend of his you could say though."

Ginny didn't know what to say. She just stared dumbly, her mouth hanging open. Realizing this rude gesture, she closed her mouth tight and lowered her gaze, unsure of what to do in the stranger's presence. Ginny couldn't quite place it, but she felt an enormous amount of energy around her.

"Best come down from there so I can talk to you," Ginny could hear him saying. She stood up and jumped down from the branch, landing on her feet, though not as gracefully as she would have liked. She quickly looked around to check that there were no muggles in earshot.

"Don't worry. They cannot see what they do not bother to look for." the stranger replied, almost as of he could read her thoughts. Ginny nodded and then furrowed her brow in thought. What he had said hadn't entirely made sense to her. The muggles after all could see her…

The man was walking further along the path and gesturing for her to follow. A little embarrassed at not paying attention, she followed the wizard, jogging to catch up. Normally she wouldn't follow strangers like this, but…she didn't know. She just felt compelled to.

They walked a little further on, Ginny all the while sneaking glances at the man who was not Dumbledore. That was what her mind had named him, as he had not given a name.

Soon they came across a sheltered area in the park with many trees, most of them being beech trees. They were in a rather odd arrangement though. The ones in front stood far apart, as if signally something important ahead. As they moved further on, they grew so that they formed a sort of tunnel, branches closely woven together. It all seemed other worldly; as if on any other day it wouldn't have been there.

In her wonderment, Ginny didn't notice that the man had been holding a one sided conversation with her for quite some time. Now he stood facing her, as if waiting for a reply.

"Er…sorry. I didn't quite catch that," she said rather awkwardly.

The man seemed not to have minded. "You wanted answers. You have all wanted answers; your friends and yourself. It's time you learn what is to happen Ginny." He made an odd gesture with his hand and Ginny suddenly felt a chill run up her spine. The wind blew fiercer, blowing her hair into her face and she shut her eyes. And then it stopped.

Ginny opened her eyes, about to ask a thousand questions that were bursting from her mind._ What answers? Is Harry okay? What's going to happen? Merlin this is weird! How did you know my name... _but when she turned the man was gone and instead of being in the small park in London, she was at...

* * *

"Hogwarts…?"

Harry, being led to Dumbledore's office by McGonagall was waiting patiently for the wizard himself to arrive. Again Hogwarts, like many other places, had not changed much in the twenty years or so later Harry had seen them and Dumbledore's office was another to add to this ever growing list.

Harry looked around. He was always curious as to how Dumbledore managed to come across so many magical instruments and replace them so frequently. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see the phoenix Fawkes perched on the stand Harry had seen him burst into flames on. He smiled at the memory and Fawkes, probably sensing something too, ruffled his feathers and looked pointedly at Harry. The Sorting Hat also stood on the same shelf, though not looking as shabby.

But it was not Fawkes, the Sorting Hat or a few large magical objects that caught Harry's attention. In fact, this object was almost certainly going to catch your attention.

In the far corner of the office stood a marble like pillar and placed on top was this rather curious object. It seemed to be made of a cleanly cut precious stone; diamond Harry thought, with what looked to be a dip, like a bowl. It glimmered and if Harry looked at a certain angle, he could see that it had gold on it as well as some other gems that could not be ascertained at his distance.

Harry got up and peered at it from a standing position. It was much easier to see the gems, but it would be better if he was closer…

"Ah Mr. Hunter! I see that my Perlustro Bowl has caught your attention," Dumbledore had entered without Harry realizing and motioned for Harry to follow him over to the…what was it again?

"Very rare object, used to see the past or future. I was quite lucky to find it actually." he moved closer to the bowl. "It is a very powerful object, though it can only be used with the heart of a star. And of coarse a powerful witch or wizard." Dumbledore chuckled. "But that's not why you have come here."

Albus walked over to his great oak desk and sat down. Harry had never really thought about it before, but Dumbledore seemed to tell him about these objects without a second thought. It seemed odd, but Harry soon shrugged off the thought.

"Chocolate Frog?" Dumbledore asked offering one to Harry. It seemed Albus hadn't changed much, only his choice in sweet really.

Harry took the chocolate but refrained from eating it just yet. "Sir…" Now that it had come to it Harry didn't know what to say. His story was crazy enough that Dumbledore might think him mad, but then again, Dumbledore was sort of mad himself. Harry didn't need to worry about that as Dumbledore got up and began talking.

"…Starting at Hogwarts, you'll need to be sorted. There are four houses here. Mr. Potter might have told you already; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat chooses which house you will be in." Dumbledore looked at Harry, the Sorting Hat in his hand, eyes twinkling uncontrollably.

Harry took a deep breath and pressed on. "Sir, I've already been sorted. I'm from the future." Harry looked at Dumbledore, but he merely stood watching Harry with a far away look, as if he wasn't really seeing him.

"I was fighting…," Harry began continued, but Dumbledore's expression had changed. "Sir, what's wrong?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry earnestly "I think it is best if you keep the details of your time travel to yourself, Harry. You telling me could indeed change everything that would happen in the future."

Dumbledore got up and walked back to the Perlustro Bowl. "A few days ago I did some looking and I saw that a boy would come to me. You. I was not shown the nature of the visit, only that you would gain attendance to Hogwarts. That was all I was granted to see." he looked at Harry almost apologetically. "I'm sorry Harry, but this is not for me to know. Not yet anyway."

"The person who did this to you would have been very powerful. They could be looking for you at this very moment," Dumbledore mused to himself. "Like the Bowl said you should attend Hogwarts where you will be safe until I can find a way for you to go back to your own time…"

"But I can go back can't I?" Harry asked, unable to conceal the worry in his voice.

"This is a very rare thing to happen. I'll see what I can do, but it won't be easy. In the meantime I must ask you to keep this secret. I see that you have made a false identity under the name of Hunter. That was uncannily wise choice as you resemble one of the students here and he has a second cousin with that name."

Harry nodded.

"And what house were you sorted in? You would want to be in that house I presume?"

"Gryffindor, Sir."

"Good."

There was a knock at the door.

McGonagall entered the office. "Is the meeting over now Albus? We have to sort out what subjects Harry will be studying this year."

"Yes Minerva. Goodbye Harry." Dumbledore waved them out of his office, his eyes twinkling again.

Half hour later everything was organized for Harry. McGonagall and Harry rode the carriage back to Hogsmeade Station, where she handed him a rather thick envelope.

"This is a list of everything you will need to attend Hogwarts. You will catch the 11:00 train at King's Cross Station at Platform 9 ¾. I will see you on September 1st."

Harry thanked McGonagall, as she made her way back to Hogwarts. Then he walked across the now near empty platform and sat on a wooden bench. Today hadn't gone as well as Harry had wanted. He thought Dumbledore would have known about everything. He always seemed to know, but this time he hadn't. Harry had wanted answers from Dumbledore, though it seemed this too had not changed. Harry was forever destined to be left in the dark, but not anymore.

_It's just like they always say: if you want something done right you have to do it yourself._

His mind was made up. He would find the answers he wanted by himself. No more was the Boy Who Lived going to be clueless about what was inevitably in store for him.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't so long. The next chapter should be up within the next week or so. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it had to be done. There will be more of the marauders and Lily in the chapters to come, so don't worry about that! Also, next chapter will answer a few questions about Voldemort and other important details.**

**Write me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**LoonyLinday**

**RefinedOrderlySincereElegant**

**Next chapter: The Watcher**

**Thanks,**

**watching-waiting-wishing**


	5. The Watcher

**The Unknown Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K owns it all.**

Summary: The war is over, the prophecy fulfilled that was foretold long ago. Both Harry and Voldemort have vanished, and many believe them both dead. But a party of five keep a spark of hope to Harry's return, not expecting that an untold prophecy is now in play. The Unknown Prophecy that will change it all.

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter than the rest, though I hope it explained some things. No matter what you think, this chapter is important to the plot. I'd like to hear your guesses as to why. Review me your answers!**

**

* * *

The Watcher:**

A man wearing a robe of post-dawn blue walked into a well lit room. His wizard's robes flowed around him of their own accord, blowing in all directions. He was tall with red hair streaked white that escaped from his hat, and sparkling blue eyes to match his robe. If you looked closely, you could see the beginnings of wrinkles on his face.

He strode purposefully to the far corner of the room, where a pillar of marble stood. On it was a bowl shaped instrument- a Perlustro Bowl. It was made of a sparkling, clear, solid substance much like diamond, though many times stronger. Around the flawlessly cut dip was a gold lining encrusted with perfectly cut emeralds, sapphires, rubies and an extremely rare black gem known to common people as Obsidian. On each individual gem a symbol was engraved. If either you or me looked at it, we would think it mere decoration, but to the man it was the visual representation of how powerful a magical object it was.

Lifting a phial of silver blue liquid off a shelf, he emptied its contents into the Bowl. Immediately the instrument glowed deep silver in colour, sending light bouncing off the walls in every direction. This did not perturb the man at all. He had done this many times during his long lifetime. Eventually the light dimmed, transferring most of its energy into the symbols on the jewels. They began to glow the colour of molten iron. Looking intently at the liquid, his eyes reflecting the same silver blue of the star heart he was using, it began to swirl and become clear. Then just as suddenly as it glowed, a picture came into focus. The man waved his hand and the picture enlarged.

A small skinny boy with round rimmed glasses, messy black hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar met his eyes. Not a boy, the man corrected himself, but a man. He looked at almost 17 years old. The young man was lying on a bed-no a lounge, a medi-witch in close proximity.

_I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name? _the man heard him say to another figure he hadn't noticed before. The boy's voice seemed to be coming from a far off distance, but the man could make it out.

_I'm James Potter, _answered the second figure, extending his hand.

The first boy paused for a second, thinking. "It's a good thing you chose the name Hunter before child. Even if you did have help from me" thought the man. "It will stop a lot of questions as to your heritage." There was no mistaking who this was and what had happened to him. He had expected it after all.

The injured boy took his father's hand. _Harry Hunter._

Before he could see anymore the vision changed.

This time there was a girl. She had bushy brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. She was sitting in a room, tears poring down her cheeks. All of a sudden there was a soft tap at the door. She got up and opened it to be scooped into a tight embrace, by a tall young man with flaming red hair and freckles.

_It's okay to cry 'Mione. _This new boy was saying. Hermione nodded into his chest.

After some time the girl spoke again. _I just don't believe it's true, but every where I look, the signs point to it._

"He is not dead," thought the man pushing the thought towards Hermione and the boy. "Search. Search for a reason for his disappearance. Keep faith in his return."

_I don't believe it either. _The boy said._ We have to try and prove all these people wrong. Make them see the truth._

The girl got up suddenly and began searching her bookshelf for book. After finding one that looked satisfactory, she lifted it off the shelf and began reading.

_Hermione now is not the best time to be reading…_ said the boy.

_Shut up Ron. I'm researching, _snapped the girl.

_Researching what? _Ron began to ask.

_What happened to Harry. If he wanted to avoid the media, he would have come to us, but he hasn't and I can't believe that he's..._ obviously the pain was still fresh and she could not continue.

_Right. _Ron said, poking his head out the doorway. _Fred. George. Ginny, _he shouted.

Before the newcomers could arrive the image changed again.

It was night, the stars wining brightly against the dark sky, talking animatedly of things to come. A lone centaur stood in the middle of a clearing, looking out towards the heavens. A night breeze blew his white-blond hair across his face. He stirred, sensing something, or more correctly someone.

The centaur looked out into the direction of the watcher. "It will happen soon," he said to the man. "She will come and I will give her the advice she needs."

The man nodded. He knew that it would happen. After all he would **_make_** it happen.

The centaur nodded back. "This is out of the hands of humans and centaurs alike," He said. "Terrible times lie ahead of us if this too fails." With that he galloped away, his palomino body shining in the moonlight.

The image dissolved to be replaced with another. Everything was dark and had a neglected look about it. There was grime on the walls and the only piece of furniture in the room, an armchair, was moldy.

The angle of the picture changed and he could see a man sitting in the armchair. What used to be a man. He had a flat face with gleaming red eyes and slits for nostrils. The skin seemed to be stretched across his face to the limit.

_My plan has worked, _the figure was saying._ The Potter Brat is in the past unprotected and I am stronger than ever. There is no way he can escape my past and future self!_

He stroked a snake that had slithered into the room unnoticed, and the watcher could see Voldemort's face contort into what must have been a grin before tilting his head back and laughing. He stopped abruptly.

_Who's there? Show yourself to the Dark Lord…_

The man knew Voldemort had somehow felt his presence and cautiously withdrew from the image. The silvery liquid began to swirl and the symbols faded to their normal appearance. Finally the liquid became still.

The man poured it back into the phial and replaced it on the shelf. He moved away from the Bowl and sat on an old looking cushioned chair to reflect on what he had seen.

"It's all happening now," he said into the silence, his deep voice magnified by the large room. "I won't be able to help them much now. Voldemort can sense me and it's only a matter of time before others can too. It is no longer safe to watch…"

**

* * *

A/N: Whoever can tell me who the centaur was and who they think the watcher is in a review will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Also, before everyone asks, the watcher has also been known to the centaurs and talks with them frequently.**

**Thank you to my reviewer,**

**LoonyLinday**

**Thanks,**

**watching-waiting-wishing**


End file.
